Dark Temptations
by Ruby-du-Soir
Summary: Qu'ai-je donc fais au monde pour que les drames s'enchaînent dans ma vie à peine entamée ? Je voudrais ne pas être là, je ne peux plus supporter toutes ces successions de malheurs. Seul Emma m'oblige à rester en vie, je ne peux définitivement pas la laisser livrée à elle-même. Certains disent qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps. Evidemment je ne m'attendais pas à ça.


**Un vendredi soir seule dans ma chambre à me demander encore une fois après avoir entendu mon estomac me crier « merde » pourquoi ai-je autant bu de vodka aujourd'hui Je ne sais pas par où je commencerais, par mon passé merdique et qui me revient toujours en pleine figure ? Par mon quotidien où j'ai l'impression d'être un zombie qui ne ressent aucune émotion ? Ou encore par ma vie sentimentale désastreuse ? **

**Certains diront qu'à seulement vingt ans on n'est pas fixé, qu'on ne connaît rien à la vie et qu'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais ceux là je les emmerde profondément ils n'ont pas été à ma place chaque fois que j'ai du continué à « vivre » malgré chaque drame qui à bouleversé ma misérable et courte existence.**

**Parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis encore en vie car il semblerait que le monde entier me déteste, pourtant malgré les apparences et les préjugés je ne suis pas une vilaine fille. Je me suis juste endurcie et refermée sur moi-même, parce que lorsqu'on perd foi en tout on préfère sa propre compagnie , c'est la meilleure. J'ai pu constater à maintes reprises que rares sont les vrais amis dès qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de vous ils vous laissent tomber et souvent c'est au moment où vous avez besoin de soutien.**

**Voilà pourquoi j'aime être seule comme ce soir je suis sortie de ma nouvelle chambre juste pour manger, un kebab qui plus est, ce qui m'a valut un discours de Carol sur la malnutrition ce qu'elle peut être agaçante celle là perchée sur ses hauts talons Prada avec ses conseils condescendants et inutiles. Après tout je mange ce que je veux.**

**Seulement les Lockwood ne voient pas les chosent comme ça, ils aiment contrôler Richard Lockwood est le maire de Cleveland rien que ça, ce qui les conforte dans leur idée de supériorité financière et sociale.**

**Depuis quelques semaines je vis avec eux dans leur immense manoir qui de par son nom me rappelais bizarrement le jeu « Le Manoir Lockwood ». Chaque pièce était décoré avec goût et raffinement, les meubles étaient fièrement disposés à une place qui leur convenaient des vases ornés de magnifiques et géants bouquets ainsi que des tableaux de valeur inestimables trônaient dans chaque recoin de la superbe bâtisse. Tout ici respirait la prétention et la sophistication je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place, mais j'avais déjà la « chance » d'être ici. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de ne penser à rien car mes souvenirs étaient trop douloureux **

**Je partis d'un fou rire quand je roulais sur le côté de mon lit et tombais. Cela va sans dire que la vodka avait fait effet, combien de verres avais je bu au juste ? Trois ou quatre il me semble, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle. **

**Oh mon dieu ! Cette fois j'étais vraiment foutue, à peine avais je entendu le clip Midnight Memories des One Direction retentir (dont je ne suis pourtant pas fan) que je me suis sentie obligée d'augmenté le volume de la télé et de brailler un semblant de paroles tout en tentant de me trémousser bien sûr. Je manquai de tomber plusieurs fois, je trébuchais partout je me sentais emportée par les vapeurs chaudes de l'alcool.**

**Je finis par me rallonger au bout d'une demi-heure, je ne me sentais plus très bien. Je regardais chaque clip qui passait sur l'écran plat qui devait valoir une fortune je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts car dès que je les fermais je ressentais d'horribles sensations.**

**Je finis par me lever avec peine et trottinais lamentablement jusqu'au toilettes tout en trébuchant mon estomac me lâcha et je déversais tout mon dîner dans la cuvette des toilettes du deuxième étage. Tyler Lockwood qui discutais avec animation avec sa mère dans le couloir me regarda avec un sourire arrogant et dit en se moquant : « Wouah Ruby ! C'est tellement classe.. ». Carol Lockwood me regarda d'un air désapprobateur tout en me disant que si je n'avais pas manger cette nourriture débordante de graisse je n'aurais pas régurgiter mon plat de cette façon si inconvenante. J'ai vraiment eu envie de lui répondre de lui répondre de la fermer car c'était sûrement la dernière connerie que j'avais envie d'entendre.**

**Je retournais me coucher puis repartais avec difficulté vers les toilettes pour me vider de nouveau l'estomac.**

**Je finis par m'endormir, je me réveillais vers trois heure et demi du matin dans la pénombre de ma chambre . Ma gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert et mon estomac criait famine . Je cherchais à tâtons la lampe de chevet, quand j'actionnais enfin l'interrupteur et que je ne fus plus éblouie par la lumière puissante et aveuglante, je sursautais en remarquant la présence de Tyler.**

_**Que fait il donc dans ma chambre ? Est ce que par hasard il a veillé sur moi ? Non, impossible, lorsqu'il m'a vu en train de vomir mon repas il n'a pas semblé inquiet.**_

**J'enfilais mes boots fourrés marrons en guise de chaussons et m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de ma chambre quand je l'entendis m'appeler. J'ai tout d'abord sursauté, puis me suis retournée pour constater qu'il avait les yeux clos.**

**« Ruby.. » répéta-t-il je m'approchais de lui, il semblait profondément endormi.**

_**Peut-être rêve-t-il de moi.. ? Je me demande quel genre de rêve il peut bien faire. . Et si je lui demandais ça au cours du petit-déjeuner histoire de bien l'embarrasser..**_

**Je passais deux fois ma main droite devant son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit subitement les yeux et en attrapant brusquement mon poignet ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri il me dit d'une voix à la fois froide et ensommeillée : « combien de fois devrais-je te répéter d'éteindre cette foutue lampe. Et évite de m'emmerder plus que ça. »**

**« Ben si t'es pas content bouge » répliquais-je agacée si tôt, « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de veiller sur moi . »**

**-Que fais tu ici ? Demandais je alors curieuse en haussant un sourcil.**

**-Rien d'important ». Me dit-il simplement.**

**Malgré que son mensonge était flagrant, il donnait l'impression d'avoir raison, et me faisais penser que j'avais tort de croire qu'il se préoccupe un tant soi peu de moi.**

**Il coupa court mes réflexions « Pourquoi t'es tu levé ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en me regardant avec intensité.**

**-Je.. j'avais soif et faim, bafouillais-je lamentablement.**

**-Oh ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, vu le temps que tu as passé à te vider dans les W.C murmura-t-il sèchement.**

**-Oh ça va ! Je n'ai aucune leçon de morale à recevoir de Tyler Lockwood. Rétorquais-je avec agacement.**

**-Bon au lieu de raconter des conneries va donc te nourrir et t'hydrater » Marmonna-t-il doucement mais fermement.**

**Je préférais ne pas continuer car je savais que sinon ce serait sans fin. Du coup je descendis à la cuisine et m'enfilais un paquet de Monster Munch accompagné de Coca. Tyler piocha dans le paquet et me parla durant des heures histoire de se venger . Il passa le reste de la matinée avec moi dans mon lit.**


End file.
